


Снимите это немедленно, или Все без ума от Невилла

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Друзья записывают Невилла на участие в передаче «Снимите это немедленно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снимите это немедленно, или Все без ума от Невилла

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Захра  
>  **Бета переводчика** : команда Neville's Band  
>  **Размещение** : запрещено где бы то ни было кроме AO3
> 
>  **Оформление и арт** : ili

_На этой неделе нашей жертвой станет двадцатитрехлетний Невилл Лонгботтом из Девоншира. Невилл со своими приятелями два года назад перебрался в Лондон из Хогвартса — частной школы в Шотландии. С тех пор Невилл открыл собственную оранжерею, и, хотя его бизнес процветает, он, по словам друзей, по-прежнему одевается, как школьник. Наши камеры следили за Невиллом последние несколько недель, и, честно говоря, мы были немного шокированы._

_Невилл — крупный парень, ростом далеко за шесть футов, но при ходьбе сутулится, как все высокие люди, а его волосы похожи на паклю. Он мог бы хорошо выглядеть, но вы никогда об этом не догадаетесь._

_Итак, сегодня с помощью его друзей и двух тысяч фунтов мы собираемся превратить Невилла в садовника, которого каждая английская домохозяйка будет счастлива заполучить для ухода за своими цветочками.  
_

От природы Невилл не был подозрительным, но то, что он постоянно находился на волосок от мучительной смерти, сделало его немного нервным. Война именно так меняет людей — не исключая и Гарри Поттера. Который, кстати говоря, сейчас слонялся около теплиц, хотя Невилл был уверен, что Гарри вообще не знает, где они находятся.

— Ну, и зачем ты здесь? — напрямик спросил Невилл, надевая рукавицы из драконьей кожи, чтобы осмотреть Несносную орхидею. У него сегодня было много дел: он должен был заняться некоторыми растениями и выполнить заказы. Нужно было трансфигурировать бугенвиллею в лилии на завтрашнюю свадьбу, а Полумна не могла ему помочь, потому что, по ее словам, мандрагоры вступили в период половой зрелости.

Если Гарри и был захвачен врасплох прямотой Невилла, то никак этого не показал — так уж влияет на людей совместная жизнь. Возможно, Гарри недоставало внимания, однако Невиллу хотелось думать, что он заботится о нем, пусть и на свой лад.

— Да я просто мимо проходил, — сказал Гарри.— Подумал, что можно заскочить и узнать, не хочешь ли ты пропустить по пинте?

Невилл мельком взглянул на Гарри.

— Ты проделал весь путь со Стренда, только чтобы пригласить меня в паб? — растерянно спросил он, пытаясь осмотреть темпераментный цветок.

— И что? Неужели я не могу пригласить своего приятеля выпить?

— Нет, если твой приятель работает на той же улице, где вы снимаете квартиру, а ещё запросто можно перенестись с помощью летучего пороха, позвонить или прислать одно из электрических сообщений, о которых все время твердит Гермиона. — Невилл подался назад, когда орхидея попыталась откусить ему большой палец. — Что происходит, Гарри?

Гарри снял очки и протер их краем рубашки.

— Ничего не происходит. Я не знаю…

Невилл прищурился и взял ножницы.

— Знаешь, врать ты совсем не умеешь.

— Я не вру! — запротестовал Гарри, глядя куда-то поверх правого плеча Невилла.

Невилл лишь фыркнул.

— ПРИВЕТ! А вот и мы! Решили сделать сюрприз, мы не вовремя? — Невилл чуть не уронил ножницы себе на ногу, когда из-за угла теплицы выглянула Гермиона. Раз в дверь не звонили, он предположил, что Гермиона добралась сюда с помощью летучего пороха. За ней едва поспевал слегка побледневший Рон.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, Рон! — весело воскликнул Гарри, водружая очки обратно. — Ты жив, а я думал, тебя сожрали низлы!

Пока Рон с Гермионой протискивались мимо столов, заставленных образцами флоры и фауны, Невилл смахивал грязь с футболки, которая выглядела так, словно он стащил ее из чьего-то чулана. Он вспомнил, что когда-то футболка была серой, а теперешний розоватый оттенок приобрела во время стирки. Невилл слегка повернул голову, когда Гермиона поцеловала его в щеку, и кивнул, приветствуя другого своего соседа по квартире.

— Все в порядке, Рон?

— Невилл, Гарри. Хватит стенать, — пожаловался Рон, потирая шею. — На этой неделе я оставался всего два раза.

— Ага, а сегодня только среда, — холодно уточнила Гермиона.

— Когда ты собираешься сделать из Рона честного человека, Гермиона? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Гарри. — Что-то он слишком быстро старится — смотри, в таком случае тебе придется упрятать его в дом престарелых.

Невилл фыркнул под обиженным взглядом Рона, чьи возражения, однако, заглушила Полумна, появившаяся с черного хода; на ней была куча шарфов и бисерных украшений.

— Не пропустила, нет? — крикнула она, бросив плащ на некоторое подобие вешалки. — Я знала, что, когда проснусь, Меркурий сместится и поэтому путешествие получится несколько суматошным, но было даже забавно. Бешеные гиппогрифы в маггловской подземке маскируются под футболистов. Министерству придется за это ответить.

Полумна осторожно перешагнула через ползавшие по дорожке тигровые лилии, направляясь к четверке, которая пыталась всеми силами прекратить ее болтовню.

— Это очень мило. Я как раз рассказывала Невиллу, что мы были поблизости и решили зайти…

— Чего никогда не случается, — с кривой улыбкой закончил Невилл. — Поэтому потрудитесь объяснить, что именно вы все…

Громкий звонок перебил Невилла, не дав договорить, и он покачал головой, проходя мимо друзей.

— Вам повезло, — добродушно сказал он. — Но не думайте, что я забуду, что…

— Невилл Лонгботтом?

Две высокие худые женщины стояли у входа. У обеих были длинные русые волосы, обе носили маггловскую одежду, которая стоила кучу денег, но была абсолютно непрактичной.

Невилл с любопытством посмотрел на них.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил он, снимая рукавицы и провожая дам к своему рабочему месту.

— О боже, да! — сказала высокая, входя в теплицу. — Я уже вижу. Ты только посмотри на футболку. Она абсолютно омерзительна!

— Может, он дальтоник? — задумчиво предположила та, что пониже, по пятам следуя за своей подругой.

— Но это не извиняет его брюки! — заключила дылда. — Да и [рубашку](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974919.jpg) тоже.

Дружелюбная улыбка Невилла померкла, когда вслед за женщинами вошли два огромных человека, которые несли нечто вроде пушистой метлы и ящика с квиддичными мячами с приделанной к нему лампой. Невилл отошел на несколько шагов, в то время как женщины продвигались дальше.

— Простите, мы знакомы? — нахмурился Невилл. Позади него кто-то громко хохотнул, Невилл бросил взгляд через плечо в поисках поддержки и прошипел: — Вообще-то мне нужна ваша помощь.

Ему пришлось оглянуться на хихиканье, которое раздалось совсем рядом.

— Ты искал нас, только не знал этого. К счастью, теперь мы здесь. Не беспокойся, — сказала женщина пониже. — Меня зовут Сюзанна, а это Тринни, мы из программы Би-Би-Си «Снимите это немедленно». 

Невилл молча смотрел на них.

Женщина продолжила:

— Твои друзья записали тебя на смену имиджа.

Невилл поперхнулся и обернулся, чтобы бросить на друзей недоверчивый взгляд. Гермиона и Полумна выглядели довольными собой, Рон смутился, а Гарри… ну, Гарри просто пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу менять имидж, — запротестовал Невилл.

— Конечно, хочешь, — отрезала Тринни, высокая женщина. — Все хотят, просто не все успели это понять.  


*

_Как бы вы охарактеризовали стиль Невилла?_

**Гермиона Грейнджер, школьная подруга** : «Стиль Невилла? Ну, он немного, ну, обычный, на самом деле. Он носит футболки и брюки — примерно такие же, как Рон и Гарри. Вообще мне кажется, они все время меняются одеждой, что очень негигиенично, и на это нужно обратить внимание. Думаю, мне надо поговорить с Роном».

*

_Спустя неделю Невилл приходит к нам в офис, захватив с собой весь свой гардероб. Мы понимаем, что мужчины не настолько любят ходить по магазинам, как женщины, но немного встревожены тем, что в его сумке один хлам. Мы знаем, что мужчины не являются модниками, однако все это довольно печально. К счастью, мы здесь, чтобы спасти Невилла от судьбы ещё худшей, чем одежда из полиэстера. Мы собираемся посмотреть, что у Невилла есть, отсеять всякий ширпотреб, а потом отправить его в зеркальную комнату и напугать по-настоящему. Это будет потрясающе!_

Невилл был настроен по отношению к магглам весьма мирно, но полчаса общения с Тринни и Сюзанной заставили его пересмотреть некоторые незыблемые принципы.

— Я уже говорил вам, — сказал он, проходя в маленькую студию, где его одежду развесили на вешалках, чтобы ее увидела вся маггловская аудитория. — Это все, что у меня есть, я не привык носить много одежды.

Тринни сжала губы и покачала головой.

— Ты и трахаться много не привык, правда? — сказала она, перемещаясь к другой стороне вешалки. — Я хочу сказать — уж в этом-то точно.

Невилл бросил на нее убийственный взгляд, но она не обратила внимания.

— Я не соглашался на подобные оскорбления, когда подписывал контракт, — резко сказал он. — Мне казалось, вы должны помогать людям.

— Чтобы получить помощь, надо пережить худшее, — воскликнула Тринни. — А ты, Невилл…

Реплику Тринни заглушила Сюзанна:

— А это что за тряпка? Черная хламида. Чер-на-я. Хла-ми-да. На ней нет даже пояса — не говоря уж о какой-либо форме. Черный цвет — для полных людей, которые хотят казаться стройнее. А ты полный, Невилл? Мне так не кажется; думаю, ты прячешь настоящего себя под бесформенными мантиями. Это университетская одежда? Давайте посмотрим!

Невилл даже не заметил, как к нему подошла Сюзанна. Вроде только что она недовольно перебирала школьные мантии, а в следующий миг уже стягивала с него брюки.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил он, пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Снимаю твою одежду, чтобы увидеть, с чем мы работаем!

— Нет! Подождите! Стойте!

По мнению Невилла, Сюзанна остановилась слишком поздно, но всё же достаточно быстро, чтобы его брюки не свалились полностью.

— О, черт, Невилл. Даже не знаю. Пол, убери камеру на секундочку, ага? Невилл, ты осчастливил одну недостойную женщину!

Невилл чувствовал, как подрагивают его мышцы от желания сделать что-нибудь гадкое с этой магглой. Он отвернулся, чтобы натянуть брюки обратно, убедившись, что его рубашка опущена так низко, как только позволяет пояс.

— Это же не покажут по телевизору, правда? — тихо спросил он.

— Вряд ли Би-Би-Си… Трин! Трин, ты должна увидеть это!

Голова Тринни выскочила из-за вешалок для одежды, как хлеб из тостера.

— Сюзи, я же просила: прекрати лапать наших гостей! Ты не поверишь, в каком состоянии его обувь. Невилл, у тебя вполне может быть больше одной пары ботинок; правда, это нормально. Даже твои кроссовки… Боже правый, Невилл, это твое?

Тринни зашла за вешалку с одеждой и изумленно воззрилась на Невилла.

Сюзанна одобрительно хмыкнула:

— Именно об этом я и говорила.

— Сюзи, о чем ты? — сказала Тринни, проходя мимо Невилла и срывая две вещи с вешалки. — А это что такое [белое](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974898.jpg)? Почему садовник носит хирургический халат? Сначала слишком много черного, теперь вот — белого! Ты что, посол ООН и выступаешь за мир во всем мире? 

— А мне нравится, — запротестовал Невилл. Тринни издевалась над первой маггловской одеждой, которую он сам себе купил. И которая очень ему не шла. Гермиона всегда говорила, что нужно выбирать одежду правильно.

— Дорогуша, так много белого надевают только на свадьбу, — проговорила Сюзанна. — А что ты делаешь с этим ужасным двубортным пиджаком? Ты же двадцать-с-чем-то-летний садовник, а не пятидесятилетний банкир. Боже мой, избавься от него!

— Но это же подарок!

— От того, кто не сильно тебя жалует, — парировала Тринни.— Двубортные пиджаки — для стариков, которые пытаются скрыть свои животы. Дай-ка я посмотрю на твой живот!

Чтобы его не лапали во второй раз, Невилл неохотно приподнял рубашку. Тринни хмыкнула:

— Мой садовник выглядит не так — чем ты там занимаешься? Рапунцелями? Скажи еще раз, какой у тебя рост и вес?

— Я не садовник, — растолковал Невилл. — Я герболог и флорист.

— И все же, так или иначе связан с грязью, — вздохнула Сюзанна.

Невилл стал терять терпение.

— О, Гарри, я убью тебя, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Но, похоже, у Сюзанны оказались под рукой Удлинители Ушей.

— Гарри… Гарри — это не тот, кто записал тебя к нам? Нет, погоди-ка, тебя записала девушка. Гермиона, кажется? Она твоя подружка?

— Моя подру… моя подружка? Гермиона? Мерлин, нет! Не поймите меня неправильно, она милая, но Рон…

— Рон — это тот, что с лохматыми рыжими волосами? Который выглядит, как сеттер, которому необходима стрижка?

— Он не…

Сюзанна закатила глаза. Невилл нахмурился.

— Ну, если только немного, но разве это важно?

— Выглядеть, как бомж, ненормально, Невилл, прекрати читать «FHM» и «Загрузку». 

— Загрузку чем?

Сюзанна отмахнулась.

— Не бери в голову, Невилл. Когда мы с тобой закончим, Гермиона будет говорить: «Какой ещё бойфренд?»

— Нет, правда, все в порядке, я не…

Тринни прищурилась и задумчиво посмотрела на Невилла.

— Сюзи, думаю, он пытается сказать, что играет за другую команду. Правда, Невилл?

— Что? Нет… нет… какой бредовый разговор! Не нужен мне Гарри Поттер!

Сюзанна испытующе посмотрела на Невилла.

— Гарри Поттер — тот, который был на видео, да, Трин? Тот, что с ужасными волосами и в очках?

— Они не ужасные! — запротестовал Невилл. — Он просто… много работает. У него очень нервная работа, и он не следит за модой.

Тринни расхохоталась как безумная; ее смех напомнил Невиллу о Шизоглазе Хмури. У него засосало под ложечкой.

— А ты, Невилл? Не беспокойся, дорогуша, когда все закончится, Гарри будет самым счастливым, самым не заслуживающим тебя молодым человеком в — где вы там живете?

— В Килберне. 

— О, ну, никто не идеален.

— Мне нравится в Килберне, — горячо заспорил Невилл.

Сюзанна и Тринни весело на него посмотрели.

— Ты должен очаровать Гарри, — сказала Тринни.

Невилл закрыл глаза.

— Невилл, знаешь, а ты весь покраснел — да-да, в самом деле!

Невилл был уверен, что это говорит Сюзанна, потому что уже был уже готов ее задушить. Он чувствовал, как магия струится по рукам. И вспомнил, как смеялся, когда Полумна сказала ему, будто в его интересах будет оставить палочку, чтобы он не смог сотворить никаких разрушений.

— Ох, лучше бы меня Вольдеморт убил!

— Вольдеморт? Это какое-то растение?

Невилл отвел руки от лица.

— Ага, растение, — сказал он бесхитростно. — Из тех, что убивают. Вы должны его увидеть.

Сюзанна вскрикнула:

— О, упаси Боже! Я не уверена, что ты прихватил с собой один из образцов.  


*

_Как бы вы охарактеризовали стиль Невилла?_

**Полумна Лавгуд, школьная подруга и совладелица «Плантариума»:** «Одежда Невилла не отражает его индивидуальность. Ему нужно носить одежду «земляных цветов», чтобы слиться с грязью и растениями, или, может, светло-оливковых — в память о Треворе, который умер на войне. Вы знали Тревора? Он был хорошей жабой».

*

_Сегодня у Невилла второй день шоппинга, а он потратил всего лишь 73 фунта. Не припомню, чтобы у нас еще кто-то израсходовал за первый день так мало. Такое впечатление, что Невилл с какой-то другой планеты и раньше никогда не видел магазина одежды — хотя, судя по тому, в чем он приехал, это вполне возможно._

_Невзирая ни на что, мы решили взять быка за рога и обеспечить Невилла всем необходимым, пока его не арестовали за непристойно немодный вид._

Первый день шоппинга нанес Невиллу такую душевную травму, по сравнению с которой меркли остальные жуткие события в его жизни. Это было хуже, чем летающие мозги в Министерстве магии, хуже, чем когда его чуть не прикончила Беллатриса Лестранг. Ужаснее того случая, когда дядя Элджи выбросил его из окна, и уроков Снейпа — ну, может быть, не настолько КОШМАРНО, как последнее, но чертовски близко к этому.

Невилл понятия не имел, что в Лондоне столько магазинов и что в них столько одежды. Многие годы он только следил, чтобы на мантии не было дырок, а потом его больше волновало, как остаться в живых, а не то, насколько джемпер подходит к рубашке.

И теперь он должен был сосредоточиться на всяких бессмысленных деталях, а его правило носить брюки без стрелок и узоров казалось просто нелепым. К тому же, Невилл плохо разбирался в маггловских деньгах — бумажные купюры были слишком хрупкими, а пластиковая карточка еще больше сбивала с толку.

Вчера он прятался в раздевалке одного из магазинов час, пока оператор Пол не сжалился над ним и не указал на несколько одноцветных рубашек, которые казались достаточно незаметными. Однако сегодня Невилл собирался заняться делом, и «Aquascutum» казался для этого подходящим местом. По крайней мере, название звучало вполне безопасно. Невилл уже изучил магазины вроде «Next» и «TOPMAN»[8], и что-то еще, намекающее на то, что он вроде как плейбой.

Одежда в «Aquascutum» была немного шикарнее, чем представлял Невилл, учитывая такое «водное» название. Здесь были маггловские костюмы-тройки и все необходимые аксессуары, от которых у папы Рона точно бы вспотели ладони. Пол, оператор, и Стив, который держал нечто вроде пушистой метлы, пытались увести Невилла от ярких цветастых джемперов и подтолкнуть к вещам, которые были подозрительно похожи на кожу дракона.

Взяв пиджак из коричневой драконьей кожи, Невилл с любопытством посмотрел на Пола.

— Именно сейчас я должен сказать, как сильно ненавижу это делать?

Стивен засмеялся.

— Лучше ты, чем я, приятель.

Пол вздохнул. Это напомнило Невиллу о том, как он сам вздыхает, когда его особенно раздражает Гарри.

— Давай, Нев, все, что тебе нужно сделать, — это сказать «Ага, хорошо» или «Нет, полная лажа» и схватить парочку аксессуаров. Девчонки вот-вот будут здесь, а мы еще ничего не отсняли. Не представляю реакцию Сюзанны, когда она узнает…

— НЕВИЛЛ!

Невилл вздрогнул, и Пол покачал головой.

— Слишком поздно, дружок.

Невилл даже не понимал, что стоит, стиснув в руках пиджак из драконьей кожи, пока Злюки не появились у его локтя, одетые в одинаковые болотно-зеленые джемперы. Они напоминали Невиллу всех знакомых ему слизеринцев: самонадеянные, шумные и грубые.

Тринни бросила на Невилла неодобрительный взгляд; таких взглядов в его жизни хватало, поэтому Невилл сразу узнал его.

— Невилл, ты ходил по магазинам весь день и ничего не ку… о, довольно миленький. Да, [кожа](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974913.jpg) — всегда хороший выбор, а конкретно этот цвет подчеркивает твои глаза. Хотя… вряд ли это нужный размер. Кстати, какой размер ты носишь?

Невилл наблюдал, как Тринни дергает его за пиджак.

— Размер, Невилл, — повторила она. — Какой у тебя размер?

— Не скажу, что у него «L», скорее «XL», — Сюзанна прищурилась, и Невилл тут же отпустил пиджак, чтобы вцепиться в брюки.

Сюзанна хихикнула:

— Расслабься. Я уже получила все удовольствия, которые только можно было получить на этой неделе. Сегодня мы собираемся экипировать тебя для главного человека в твоей жизни. Когда мы закончим с тобой и с этим беспределом на твоей голове, Гарри будет поражен.

— Он не главный человек в моей жизни, — запротестовал Невилл, споткнувшись, когда Стивен стукнул его пушистой метлой и жестом указал следовать за Сюзанной по магазину.

— Пока нет, — воскликнула Сюзанна. — Но скоро все изменится.

— Зачем вы так со мной поступаете?

У Невилла чуть не вышибло дух, когда Сюзанна впечатала полосатый пиджак ему в грудь. Потом она, вероятно, передумала и отбросила этот пиджак, взяв другой.

— Потому что это наша работа.

— Работа — унижать меня?

— Нет, сделать так, чтобы ты выглядел прилично. И вычистить всю эту гадость из-под твоих ногтей. О Боже, Невилл, ты же грязный!

— Я помылся перед тем, как прийти, — громко возразил он.

— Да, но иногда этого недостаточно. Иногда нужно кое-что еще.

— Считай, что мы твои крестные феи. — Невилл даже не понял, что Тринни исчезла, пока она не появилась рядом с его локтем, нагруженная всевозможными брюками, рубашками и джемперами. Одноцветные, полосатые, сверху донизу на пуговицах и такие подозрительно яркие, что Невилл не хотел рассматривать их слишком близко.

— Думаю, тебе нужна рубашка размера «L», в длину дюймов 36, — сказала Тринни, подталкивая Невилла к примерочным. — Может быть, 38. Иди и примерь эти вещи, а потом посмотрим.

Оказавшись в примерочной, в безопасности, Невилл кинул всю одежду на пол и сел на крошечный стул. Он не мог представить, зачем друзья заставляют его пройти через такое. Разве он не был всегда верным и честным? Его наказывали за то, что он был собой. Его друзья, похоже, только что дали понять, что он им не нужен таким, какой он есть, и это причиняло боль.

— О, Невилл, так дело не пойдет, — Невилл вздрогнул, подняв взгляд, и увидел Пола, державшего большую черную коробку. Не только Пол последовал за ним в примерочную, — Тринни и Сюзанна стояли справа от него.

Невилл даже не понял, что говорит вслух, пока Пол не хлопнул его по плечу в знак поддержки.

— Все в порядке, приятель, моя бывшая проделала со мной то же самое, и я не разговаривал с ней неделю — лучшую неделю в моей жизни.

Сюзанна покачала головой.

— Невилл, твои друзья сделали это не для того, чтобы наказать тебя; они хотят, чтобы все остальные видели, какой ты замечательный. Это жестокая правда, но большинство людей встречает по одежке. Все, что мы делаем, — пытаемся подобрать одежду под твою индивидуальность.

Невилл сел прямо и сделал глубокий вдох; от людей, стоявших так близко, у него разыгралась клаустрофобия.

— Вы уверены, что не выполняете задания Темного лорда?

Тринни хихикнула.

— Только если под Темным лордом ты подразумеваешь [Джорджио Армани](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/1/7/141782/34124398.jpg). Он — мой единственный господин.

Сюзанна кивнула.

— А теперь кончай ныть и надевай [плавки](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974916.jpg). Я хочу увидеть кожу — кхм, с чем мы тут имеем дело.

— Мне не нужны плавки, — заспорил Невилл, отшатываясь от ужасно пестрого кусочка ткани, который держала Сюзанна.

— Кто сказал, что это для тебя? — возразила Тринни. — Их ты будешь носить, когда все остальное в стирке, а тебе нужно побродить по квартире, смущая Гарри.

Невилл почувствовал, как румянец заливает щеки.

— Вы — страшные люди, — сказал он, вырывая возмутительный предмет одежды из рук Сюзанны.

— Именно поэтому нам так много платят, — весело произнесла Тринни. — За подлость платят бешеные бабки. Попробуй сам.  


*

_Как бы вы охарактеризовали стиль Невилла?_

**Рон Уизли, сосед по квартире** : «Стиль? Невилла? Вы что, издеваетесь? Ой, погодите, вы же собираетесь рассказать ему о моих словах, правда?»

*

_Это был тяжелый случай — думаю, и с королевой было бы справиться легче, — но мы победили, потратив 2000 фунтов, и все, кажется, вполне довольны результатом. По крайней мере, у Невилла теперь есть нормальная одежда._

_Мы привезли Невилла обратно в нашу студию для последнего этапа перевоплощения — стрижки. Обычно мы приводим в порядок волосы и делаем макияж, но тут подумали, что для герболога это уж будет слишком, и мы не могли прикинуть, сколько времени понадобится нашему парикмахеру. Мы знаем, что под буйными, в стиле «Ода холмам», волосами скрывается стоящий человек, и сейчас мы собираемся найти и показать его вам, дорогие телезрители._

Невиллу было хорошо знакомо чувство тревоги. Война, Снейп, бабушка, общение со слизеринцами — все это так или иначе его тревожило. Когда-то. Но война закончилась, большинство страхов Невилла отошли на задний план, и он выстроил для себя новую жизнь. У него были собственная оранжерея, друзья — Невилл был вполне доволен своей жизнью. До тех пор, пока не появились Тринни и Сюзанна и не начали его перевоплощение.

Внутри он остался таким же, но вот внешность его немного нервировала. Он не видел своих волос, но пальцами чувствовал, что волосы колются; голове стало холоднее, чем обычно. Парикмахер также сбрила бородку и продолжала ворковать над его веснушками, отчего Невилл чувствовал себя неловко. Теперь ему предстояло выйти к Тринни, Сюзанне, Полу и Стиву и предстать перед ними, как какой-то Петунии-кокетке.

Одеваться без зеркала тоже было трудно, и Невилл сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как открыть дверь и зайти в студию. Комната была ярче, чем он помнил, и больше — наверное, оттого, что они выкинули всю его старую одежду, которую он не так-то легко забудет.  


Он шел к ярким огням черной коробки Пола, как уже выучился за последнюю неделю, и остановился, поняв, что Тринни и Сюзанна стоят как раз перед ним.

Две Злюки — как он однажды их назвал — стояли по разным сторонам зеркала, прикрытого тканью. Невилл слабо им улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же увяла, когда он увидел, как Сюзанна прикрывает рот рукой. Тринни просто смотрела. Коленки Невилла начали дрожать.

— Что, так плохо? — неуверенно спросил Невилл. — Потому что в таком случае вы вернете все обратно, и мне неважно, как вы это сделаете. Я знаю, что в одной из вас течет магическая кровь. Я чувствую слизеринцев…

— Невилл, тише, — перебила его Тринни.

Невилл моргнул, а потом замолчал.

— О боже, все прямо как в фильме «Золушок», — пробормотала Сюзанна сквозь пальцы.

Невилл переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Можно мне посмотреть? Пожалуйста.

Тринни сдернула ткань, и Невилл снова моргнул.

— Это что, я?

Тринни первой нарушила напряженную тишину:

— Полоски, джинсы и принты не должны [сочетаться](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974901.jpg). Но все же сочетаются. Невилл, почему ты никогда не показывал всего этого раньше? Боже, знал бы ты, сколько людей готовы пойти на убийство, лишь бы выглядеть так же хорошо!

Сюзанна хмыкнула, и только через несколько секунд Невилл понял, что у нее действительно в глазах слезы.

— Я думала, Невилл, что ты из тех, кто и единорога на скаку остановит, но упорствовала, о да.

Невилл, споткнувшись, слегка усмехнулся.

— Единороги… что ж, вы не магглы.

Тринни закатила глаза.

— А как ты думаешь, разве магглам подвластно такое волшебство?  


*

_Как бы вы охарактеризовали стиль Невилла?_

**Гарри Поттер, сосед по квартире** : «Стиль Невилла? На самом деле, я никогда не думал об этом; в смысле, он любит носить брюки и футболки. Его волосы немного длинноваты, а еще у него бородка, но она ему идет. Брюки обычно немного висят, и Невилл растягивает мои футболки, когда их берет, но он в довольно хорошей форме, поэтому… Хм, может, начнем заново?»

*

Невилл думал, что вся нервотрепка осталась в прошлом в тот момент, когда он расстался с Тринни и Сюзанной. Ему пришлось продемонстрировать некоторые части тела по четыре раза, прежде чем дамы успокоились, выпив несколько чашек чая, щедро приправленного огденским виски, с таким количеством шоколада, которого хватило бы для квиддичной команды. Потом они развлекали Невилла байками из своей рэйвенкловской молодости и уверяли, что он достойная пара для Гарри Поттера. У Тринни, оказывается, было «кое-что» с отцом Гарри во время их учебы, но для Невилла эта информация стала уж явно лишней.

Наконец, они отправили его обратно в Килберн с подробными инструкциями, как забраться Гарри в штаны. Эти советы Невилл записал прямо на руке, а потом стер о брюки.

Возвращение на такси было почти безболезненным, если не считать излишне любопытного водителя, который спрашивал у Невилла, почему у него так много сумок и не из тех ли он «голубых, что вертятся в модельном бизнесе».

Невилл, ошеломленный таким предположением, сделал вид, что вообще не слышит водителя. Очевидно, таксист изменил свое мнение, высадив Невилла около его далеко не роскошного дома.

Если послушать Тринни и Сюзанну, то Невиллу предстоял грандиозный выход к друзьям перед камерой, но делать это сегодня же не было никакой необходимости. Чего Невиллу действительно хотелось, так это провести часок в ванне, разговаривая с Финбаром, своим папортником-кровососом, а потом заняться всякой чепухой. Он открыл дверь в квартиру и с некоторым раздражением обнаружил, что телевизор орет во всю мощь, а чайник свистит так, что разбудил бы и мертвого.

Закатив глаза, Невилл закрыл за собой дверь и бросил покупки на пол. Он прошагал через комнату, взял чайник за ручку и убрал с конфорки.

— Ты же можешь снять чайник с плиты в любое время! — заорал он вместо приветствия. — То есть, если не хочешь, чтобы он взорвался и осыпал комнату градом горящей шрапнели!

— Я был в ванной, — прозвучал голос Гарри, заглушая телевизор. — Прости, что… — Гарри замолк, когда Невилл повернулся. — Клянусь духом Сириуса … Невилл?!

— Нет, я женщина, предлагающая чай в Хогвартс-экспрессе, — Невилл опустил чайник. — Хочешь чашечку?

— Нет, я просто… то есть, черт возьми, Невилл! На тебе костюм! Который так тебе идет! — Мокрые, спутавшиеся волосы Гарри подрагивали, когда он говорил; крошечные капельки воды стекали по шее, исчезая под потрепанной футболкой.

Невилл закатил глаза и отвернулся, чтобы поставить чайник обратно на плиту.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что раньше у меня ничего не сочеталось? Может, мне стоит обидеться?

— Будь ты девчонкой, ты бы обиделся, — поправил Гарри, пересекая комнату, а Невилл снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку одного из разномастных кухонных стульев.

Невилл подумал и скинул новые мокасины.

— Верно, — сказал он, поглядев на свои ноги и с удовольствием пошевелив пальцами на прохладных плитках пола. — Обо мне всякое можно сказать, но я не девчонка.

— Я заметил, — весело отозвался Гарри.

Невилл резко поднял голову, почувствовав острую боль в затылке.

— Очень смешно, — сказал он, замечая пятна на стеклах очков Гарри. — Ты больше не сможешь брать мою одежду. Сюзанна заставила меня дать обещание.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Мне не нужна твоя одежда, Невилл; она очень красивая и все такое, но у меня полно своей.

— Да, и Тринни хочет, чтобы я сжег все это.

Гарри засмеялся, и Невилл почему-то успокоился. Все казалось таким новым, а его дружба с Гарри длилась куда дольше, чем у него были все стрижки и шмотки.

— Если ты все это сожжешь, тогда тебе на самом деле придется одалживать мне свою одежду.

— Ходи голым, — выпалил Невилл прежде, чем сумел остановить себя. И пальцы Гарри, будто пораженные отклонившимся с пути Летучемышиным сглазом, схватили Невилла за ремень и потянули вперед.

Невилл слегка споткнулся, удерживаясь, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на Поттера.

Тот улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и задумчиво сказал:

— Я могу ходить голым. Но тебе нужно будет убедить меня, что это хорошая мысль.

— Думаю, это хорошая мысль, — торжественно сказал Невилл.

Гарри поднял бровь.

— Просто хорошая мысль?

— Нет, на самом деле — охренительно прекрасная! И я думал об этом! Мне нужно дать орден!

Гарри хихикнул.

— У тебя и так уже есть ордена от министерства за все, кроме завязывания шнурков.

— Ага, но я хочу другой. Кстати, у меня были инструкции, как соблазнить тебя, но я вытер их о свои брюки.

— Чтобы соблазнить меня, не нужны инструкции; будь самим собой, это сработает куда лучше.

Невилл усмехнулся.

— А я вообще думал, что ты со мной только ради моей одежды.

*

_Мы вернули Невилла в его повседневную жизнь с новым[гардеробом](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/4/8/23484/50974904.jpg), и мы рады сообщить, что он поменял свои ужасные полосатые рубашки и жуткие брюки на нормальные рубашки и темные джинсы. Вопрос в том, что об этом думают его друзья._

**Гермиона Грейнджер** : «Думаю, он выглядит замечательно. Просто потрясающе — если мужчина вообще может выглядеть потрясающе. Вы же не согласитесь заняться Роном, правда?

 **Полумна Лавгуд** : «Я так рада, что наконец-то стиль Невилла находится в гармонии с ним самим. Разница сразу видна, когда гадаешь по чаинкам».

 **Рон Уизли** : «Он больше не позволит мне брать у него одежду. Спасибо, что обломали малину всем остальным».

 **Гарри Поттер** : «Он выглядит очень хорошо, но опять же, я всегда думал, что он выглядит хорошо. Просто немного сбивает с толку, когда решаешь сходить со своим парнем пропустить стаканчик, а приходится отгонять от него поклонниц и поклонников. Это очень даже неплохо, и думаю, что я сумею справиться».  


**Конец**  



End file.
